Chase
by DevilsPrincess
Summary: (GinnyRemus) Ginny is being chased. Cute ending. One-Shot


**Chase  
  
June 2, 2004**

**-----**  
  
Ginny stumbled, falling to her knees. She quickly got to her feet, looking from side to side for a place to escape. Her sight fell on the forest and she ran as fast as she could towards it. Her heart was racing, she could feel it pounding in her head and now breathing was becoming a chore as she continued her fast pace.   
  
She was weaving in and out of trees, stray branches scratching her bare arms. Risking a glance over her shoulder, Ginny's foot caught on a rock and she once again found her self on the rigid ground. She reached up grabbing a close by limb from a skeleton looking tree. The red head stood at full height and pressed her back against the tree hoping to be hidden well in it's shadows.   
  
A snapping of twigs made Virgina stiffen and hold her breath. The foot steps came nearer and only then did Ginny notice how quiet the night seemed to be. Her stomach tied itself in knots and waves of anxiety crashed through her. She closed her eyes knowing there wasn't much hope.   
  
"I know your around here somewhere." a calm voice called to her.   
  
She had to keep trying.   
  
It was dark in the forest, although it was only around 7 or 8 pm, and it was hard to see. She squinted and decided to try to make another run for it.   
  
"Just give up and i'll go easy on you." the voice rang out again echoing around Ginny.  
  
"Never!" she threw back with a laugh and made a break for it, away from the person.   
  
Her shoes thumped loudly on the ground as she ran with all her might, knowing full well her chaser was only a few feet behind, and gaining.   
  
A hand reached out and grabbed at her robes. She twisted around making a sharp turn back towards the house. She hoped that that would throw him off but she didn't dare look over her shoulder again.   
  
Her lungs were burning now and her speed was failing considerably. He took another swipe at her robes, this time griping the material firmly. Ginny's body lurched backwards from the force of her pursuer's pull and she collided into him. She felt arms wrap firmly around her, and a hot breath on her neck. Large fingers dug into her sides and she squirmed in the grasp, her lips pressed together tightly to not let out a sound.   
  
Not able to hold it any longer, her giggles escaped her.   
  
"Oh stop pleassse!" she choked out between laughter.  
  
"Only if you admit it." he said as he ceased the torture and turned Ginny around in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed from the running and the tickling and her crimson hair was disarray. Her light brown eyes gleamed with happiness and she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Alright alright, you win Remus," Ginny murmured as she placed a kiss on his nose. "you can pick the movie we watch tonight."  
  
Remus grinned impishly as he reached down, putting an arm under her knees and behind her back, and lifting her into the air. A smile to match his, spread across Ginny's face.   
  
Lupin had a thoughtful look as he started to carry the young Weasley back to the house.  
  
"How about we watch-" a fiery kiss cut him off in mid-sentence as peach colored lips descended on to his. Not breaking away from each other, Remus lowered Ginny's feet to the ground.   
  
The redhead pulled him as close as she could. Her body pressed against his. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, only loosening slightly so Remus's hands could wander down the warm body of his lover.   
  
Remus and Ginny pulled away from the heated kiss slowly, and quite reluctantly, for deep breaths of air. The couple stared lovingly into each others eyes and both were flushed from the intimacy.   
  
A knowing smile spread over Remus's kiss swollen lips as he chuckled and added playfully. "Trying to bribe me huh?"

-----  
  
**A/N:** Ok everyone, LunasStar helped me immensely with this story and i'd really appreciate it if you would read some of her fics!   
  
Thanks for reading  
  
**-DP-  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot -sigh-


End file.
